


[Of Course]

by Rizeru_chan



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, First Person, Jackson and Junior as side characters, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizeru_chan/pseuds/Rizeru_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson gets you to play the Of Course Game with Jaebum</p><p>-</p><p>Another imagine for one of my cousins!!! Can be read by any Jaebum stan though~</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Of Course]

I wanted to slap that smirk off his face. He thinks he's so cool doesn't he?

My eyes moved towards Jackson wanting to slap him too. He was just laughing with Junior. I sent them a glare but it went unnoticed, adding to my frustrations.

Yesterday I wasn't able to get any sleep because I stayed up all night typing an essay. I had tried to sleep after turning it in but I forgot I promised my co-worker I would cover their shift. I got home around 9:30. I was able to eat dinner and shower but right when my head hit the pillow I remembered I didn't do homework. 

I ended up falling asleep around 2 because the internet is a lovely distraction, I regret but I know it wasn't the first, nor will it be the last, time that happened. Then today I woke up around 4:30 in the morning for no reason. When I tried to go back to sleep Jackson texted me and asked for a picture of the homework I was working on just two hours prior. I was too tired to fight with him on it so I sent the message and tried to catch the sleep train.

I was able to fall back asleep but 3 hours later there was a constant banging noise coming from the room below mine. I thought it wouldn't drag on for long so I tried to ignore it but all I could hear is loud knocks echoing throughout my skull.

I went to go eat breakfast because I was 100% sure I couldn't sleep after that. The bad luck didn't end there. When I got to the kitchen, there were some last bits of cereal, all tiny crumbs, and one slice of bread. All the spread I could have used for it was expired.

The next time I was able to sleep was on my couch after coming home from the store. When I woke up again it was already 4:15 and I had 15 minutes to get to class. I ended up making it just in time but I had to run since there were no parking spots, and my hair wasn't fixed, I tied it up to look somewhat decent.

I'm running on 8 hours of interrupted sleep, I'm starving, completely barefaced, my hair has knots, and I was struggling to stay awake the whole lecture. I barely survived the whole hour and a half, I was so ready to go home but a certain jerk just happened to call my name.

We had a small, little, fight. Mostly me yelling and getting frustrated because he wasn't phased by anything I said. The fight led to me sitting in front of that same jerk because our mutual friend, Jackson, said that this game would help us solve our differences.

"Of course." The words came out of my mouth calmly, I couldn't let him know he was getting to me.

"You know your nickname reminds me of that one untalented singer. I think you have the same singing ability as them." I hate how he didn't even flinch, that same smirk had been on his face the whole time and I was so close to slapping him.

"Oh, the Jonas Brothers?" My eyes widened, he did NOT. "Of course." I grit my teeth and tightened the hold on my forearms, how dare he insult the Jonas Bros.

I hate Im Jaebum for a number of reasons.

Number one, he's cocky. He walks around school acting like he's number one. Sure he's athletic, his voice is nice, he could play the piano, write songs, get good grades, dance well, and his face isn't half bad either; but he doesn't have to go around showing off to everyone.

Number two, he's annoying. I can't exactly pinpoint what's annoying about him but every time I see his face I want to punch it into a wall. His presence annoys me.

Number three, he's conceited. He is always one-upping people and talking down to others. Like this one time in the library. I was reaching for a book, I could have gotten it after a few tries but he just decides to walk over and get it for me. When I managed to get out a thank you, he laughed and said he just pitied the sight of me embarrassing myself.

Lastly, my fourth reason is that he's perfect. I'm not complimenting him here, I've explained it to Jackson several times, but the fact he could be cocky simply because he's good at everything is so frustrating. His perfect teeth, perfect face, perfect body, perfect voice, perfect height, it's all perfectly stupid I hate him for it.

"You know you don't really talk a lot." His voice rang throughout my head.

He's already made fun of how late I was today and how I always look mad. That last one could just be around him, for all he knows. I made fun of his dancing, his singing, and his cat but he stayed unphased. So far all I've been feeling is more anger, how was this game helping us? 

"Of course," I replied. I hate when people point it out, can't they just leave me be? I mean if a person doesn't want to talk then they don't want to talk, that's that.

"You know you're annoying right?"

"Of course," he said that like he was proud of it. I took another peek at Jackson, he was whispering something to Junior, it made him smile. Junior's smile was nice. If he wasn't Jaebum's best friend I think I would like him. He was just as talented as Jaebum but he went about in a very gentle way. When Jaebum is by his side he's stained. Jackson suits him better.

"You know you're cute right?" The question brought me back to the current situation faster than I could think.

"O-of course." For the first time since we started playing this game, I saw his smirk falter to something with a little more anger in it. I tried to think of what it could be.

"You know I hate you right?" I said that without thinking, preoccupied with figuring out why he got mad. I was expecting his smirk to turn into a frown but he smiled.

"Of course. You know I'm taking you out for dinner right?" He tilted his head to the side after he asked the question. I opened my mouth to deny, but I had to remember it was just a game, he was just trying to win. I put 100 bucks on the line for this game.

"Of course." I bit out, he seemed to enjoy my struggles. Why did we bet so much money? Oh yeah, because when Jackson said 50 Jaebum had been so okay with it and I just had to add on until he was uncomfortable.

"You know you're really annoying."

"Of course. You know I'm done with this game now right?" I looked at Jackson, he seemed deflated and Junior held out his hand. I felt a foot touch my leg, I'm guessing that's how Jaebum wanted to get my attention.

"Of course," I replied quickly. I tried to think of a counter but he pushed his chair back and stood up.

"What? Where are you going?"

"To get ready for that date. I'll pick you up at 8, is that enough time?"

In my peripherals, I saw Jackson handing Junior some money.

"Enough time for what?" I was so confused, why was Jackson giving money to Junior? What did they bet on? And why was Jaebum getting ready? Why do I have till 8? Why is he picking me up? When did I agree to the date?

"For that dinner, you said I could take you out to dinner."

"That was real?!" My jaw dropped, I thought it was all just a game. He's playing with me, he can't be serious. I felt heat rush to me cheeks, I covered them with a hand and tried to organize my thoughts.

Okay, I'm blushing because I was surprised. I'm not happy, no I'm not smiling behind my hand. I'm not blushing because I'm shy. I do not like Im Jaebum. I'm not hoping this is real. 

He laughed, I was too confused to get annoyed. He turned around again, one eye closed in a wink and probably the brightest smile I've ever seen on his face. 

"Of course."

Damn it, why am I so happy?


End file.
